edfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ed, Edd n' Eddy: the misedventures saga: Episode 3: The Ed-vengers
Ed, Edd n Eddy: the misedventures saga: Episode 3: the Ed-vengers is the third and last episode of the misedventures saga. This video makes fun of the world of superheroes, especially Marvel and DC. Story Jimmy and Sarah are playing to tea, when suddenly a greenish version of Jimmy attacks them. Jonny, who was passing by, wears the Captain Melon Head costume and tries to stop him, but is taken down and thrown violently against the lemonade stand that they had just opened Eds, destroying it. Eddy, anger, take a lid of a bin and helps Captain Melon Head to defeat the Fake Jimmy, who, once defeated, it swells up and fly away, leaving a strange object. Sarah then touch it with a stick, and suddenly appears a hologram of an enormous being in armor, who says his name is Lord Fuse, giving notice to humans to surrender if they do not want to be exterminated by Fuse. Jimmy, scaried, run for all the cul the sac saying "THIS IS THE END! THIS IS THE END!", scarying all the cul de sac kids. As soon subside Captain Melon Head tells the kids that there is only one way to prevent the end of the world: form an alliance to fight against the Fuse. Despite the initial uncertainty of the kids accept everyone except Kevin who tells him that they lack the means to stop the invasion. Then intervenes Edd tells him that he has built a spaceship called the Center Multifunction Steering Wheel (CMSW) with the remains of the UFO invasion of Eddy's brother and that they "could" use it as a base. Then he pulls out a remote and pressed a button, making reach a giant spaceship that uses a tractor beam to bring them inside. As soon as they are inside they are attacked by the laser turrets. Edd then yells at some "Triple D" to stop the turrets. Suddenly the towers disappear and in their place appear Triple D, a robot who possesses all the files of Eds mind and that thanks to his many cameras already knows everything. Having apologized for having nearly killed him leading into the armory, where gave at all of the costumes and secret identities (with the exception of Captain Melon Head): *Eddy becomes General Scam *Ed becomes Edzilla *Edd becomes Iron Brain *Jimmy and Sarah become Speedboy and Speedgirl *Nazz becomes Miss Freeze *Ralph becomes Thunderaxe *Kevin becomes Firerider *The Kankers become Earth, Wather and Fire Once they have completed the training are sent to stop the attacks of the Fuse. The kids, however, realize that all the Fuse resemble them. Edd then begins to analize some remains of Fuse, finding that they are made to 50% of their DNA, and 50% of alien cells. Suddenly they are attacked by giant robots powered Fuse that Ed nicknamed Mecha-Fuse. Triple D then merges with the CMSW and becomes a mecha called Giga D. Traduzione Despite its great strength, Giga D is severely damaged. He then decided to activate the self-destruction, but first it loads the kids on a spaceship and save they from the explosion. Once they see the rests of Triple D they decide to avenge his death. They guide the spaceship to the central base of Fuse (which is located in the space). Once they have entered they attack all the Fuse encountered until they meets Master Fuse. He then said that he knew of their arrival and will not allow them to defeat him one more time. Jimmy then tells him that he had never faced. Then Master Fuse removes his helmet, revealing to be Eddy's brother. Eddy, shocked, asked him how he manages to get out the prison. His brother says that he stole some hairs and use them to create Fuse. Edd then ask him how he obtain the Fuse. Eddy's brother says that he obtain it when he was younger: one day he found in the woods an asteroid covered by a strange green fluid that copy the organism. He decide to use it to won at the school science fair. After he copy some ants and a rat he decide to clone himself. Unfortunately his clone destroy the school and Peachcreek before the army destroy it. Since that moment everyone consider him as a criminal, ruining his life. Then he push a button, dropping a cage that trap everyone ,except Eddy, and attacks him. After an hard fight Eddy's brother falls from a platform and apparently dies. Then Eddy break the cage and cattive the Fuse "self-destruction". Suddenly the the ship start to explode and they're forced to escape, saving themself miraculously. The day after the cul de sac kids decide to Their hide superhero costumes. All of them know, However, that then evil will come back, then they will wear them again, Because they are the Ed-vengers. objects *white jawbreakers: they do recover part of health *red jawbreakers: they do recover all health *golden jawbreakers: they make it invincible for ten seconds *coins: they allow you to use the distributors of jawbreakers. It can take up to $ 9.99 *distribuitors of jawbreakers: distribuite a random jawbreaker *buttered toast: add an extra life extra During the game you can find colored eggs called "Easter Eggs" that allow you to get items for the extra room. Inside there are episodes, costumes (including golden clothes) and extra levels. If you have also the first and the second video game you can get all the bonus from the previous games Category:Games Category:Video game Category:The misedventures saga